Various types of portable cooking devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an optionally fueled portable cooking device that provides easily changed heating sources that include solid fuels, gaseous fuels, and electricity. Another need is to provide such an optionally fueled portable cooking device that is cylindrical. Rectangular, square, and even kettle devices are known for not evenly and easily distributing heat to any items cooked. Additionally, the needed device should offer instant change of the heat source, and even a combination use of more than one heat source. Further, controlling heat through fresh air delivery has been too often done with small controls that freeze after limited use and even require lid removal to try to control fresh air delivery. Further, the device should provide for extreme ease of ash and grease removal, and such removal should be easily and openly accessed without any disassembly or significant internal invasion of the device. The present device meets these needs.